Fighting Age
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol is tasked to escort a wounded soldier to an American hospital.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: In World War II, the youngest serviceman in the US military was Calvin Graham — age 12. Graham lied about his age when he enlisted in the US Navy. His real age was discovered after he was wounded.**

 **I have chosen to make Graham a private in the army to better fit the story.**

 **Fighting Age**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The young private lay in a German field hospital, handcuffed to a cot, healing from the shrapnel and bullet wounds he received during a firefight. He was one of eight from his squad to be captured. Of those, he was one of four to be seriously wounded.**

 **Captain Dietrich pulled over a chair and sat down next to the cot. "Good afternoon, Private Graham. It is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"**

 **Graham looked at the captain and lied, "Better, sir. Can you tell me how the others are doing? No one will tell me anything."**

 **Dietrich smiled slightly. "Your friends are doing well. They will all survive their injuries."**

 **Relieved, Graham said, "Thank you, sir."**

" **Now, Calvin … may I call you Calvin?" The private nodded slowly and the captain continued, "I have a few simple questions to ask you…"**

 **The private quickly said, "Calvin Graham, Private First Class, serial number 18217109."**

 **Dietrich again smiled as he said, "No, no. I have reason to believe that you are not who you say you are."**

 **Calvin looked at the captain questioningly, "It's all on my dog tags, sir."**

" **I am curious. I do not doubt your name or your rank. What is your age?"**

" **My age?"**

 **Dietrich nodded. "Yes, how old are you?"**

 **Calvin hesitated, then said, "Eighteen, sir."**

" **That would mean you were born in … oh, 1924. Am I right?"**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **Dietrich said, "Why did you join the army, Calvin?"**

 **Graham wondered where this was going, but said, "To serve my country."**

" **The doctor that treated your wounds is questioning your age."**

 **Calvin swallowed nervously and looked away. "Why would he do that, captain?"**

 **Dietrich said, "He seems to think you appear too young to be eighteen-years-old. And I must say that, now that I have had a serious look at you, I agree with him." He gently put the back of one hand on the young man's cheek. "You and the others have been here for several days … and yet you are the only one that shows no signs of growth on your face. A man of your age should have at least some sort of stubble on his chin." Calvin moved his face away from the hand as the captain said, "How old are you really?"**

 **Private Graham said nothing. With a sigh Captain Dietrich rose from the chair and strode away.**

 **#################**

 **After the Rat Patrol had entered Captain Boggs' office and the door was closed, the captain said, "I've received a message from one Captain Hans Dietrich." He smiled at the look of surprise on the four men's faces. "He wants to return an American that his men have taken prisoner."**

 **Moffitt asked, "A prisoner exchange, sir?"**

" **Apparently not. The message was very precise. He is holding a wounded prisoner and would like to return him to us."**

 **Troy said, "That's a bit unusual, don't you think, captain?"**

 **Boggs nodded. "I agree. Dietrich didn't elaborate as to why … only that he wants the four of you to meet him to pick up PFC Calvin Graham."**

" **It could be a trap."**

" **Could be, but I think it would be a good idea to check it out just in case it's for real." The captain handed a piece of paper over with the meeting coordinates. "On Dietrich's suggestion, there'll be an ambulance. It'll be coming from the 56** **th** **Armored Battalion and will meet you there to take the private to their medical facility."**

 **Troy took the paper and handed it to Moffitt as he asked, "When is this meeting to take place, sir?"**

" **Two days at approximately 1215 hours. After the prisoner is handed over, you'll escort the ambulance back to the 56** **th** **and try to find out what the devil this is all about."**

 **##################**

 **Upon the request of one of his doctors, Captain Dietrich walked into the hospital tent to see what the problem was. The doctor explained that Private Graham wasn't being terribly cooperative. Dietrich shooed the medical team away and sat down next to the private's cot. "What seems to be the problem, Calvin?"**

 **The private panted with pain and exertion. "They wanna take me somewhere, but they won't tell me where!"**

 **Dietrich nodded. "Unfortunately, there is a bit of a language barrier here. Let me explain. Our intention is to return you to the Allies…"**

 **Calvin frowned. "What?"**

" **You will be taken by ambulance to a designated meeting place where you will be transferred to an American ambulance and taken to an Allied hospital."**

" **What about the others?"**

 **Dietrich replied, "I am afraid they are prisoners of war now and will be staying here until they are transferred to a POW camp."**

 **Calvin shook his head. "I can't do this, captain…"**

 **Another wounded American called from his cot, "Take the deal, Cal! You won't get another chance!"**

 **Dietrich said, "He is right, you know. I am giving you a chance to return to the life you had before. And actually, you are not being given a choice, so either cooperate or you will be sedated."**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol arrived at the coordinates with time to spare. Just after noon, the ambulance from the 56** **th** **Armored Battalion arrived on scene. At 12:20 a small German column could be seen in the distance. Hitch was on watch and called out, "Here they come, sarge!"**

 **Troy told his men, "All right, let's man the 50s just to be on the safe side." He looked at the ambulance driver. "Keep your head down until we're sure about this."**

 **The three German halftracks and an ambulance pulled to a stop. Captain Dietrich got out and met Troy halfway. "Sorry we are a little late, Sergeant Troy. We ran into a little … difficulty."**

" **You're here now, captain. That's what matters." Troy noticed that Dietrich's men were holding guns on his men and said, "Since we're calling a momentary truce for this, why don't we all put our guns down before there's an accident?"**

 **Dietrich nodded and turned to his men. "Ihre Waffen zu senken." His men lowered their weapons.**

 **Troy turned to his men and said, "Put 'em down." Then he turned back to the captain. "Let's do this, captain."**

 **Dietrich called to the ambulance, "Die Gefangene zu bringen."**

 **The doors in the back opened and the driver began to pull a stretcher out. Three of the captain's men hurried to help carry the prisoner. When they reached Dietrich and Troy, the stretcher was handed over to the American ambulance driver and Troy's men.**

 **Troy glanced at the unconscious man. "Will he be all right?"**

 **Dietrich nodded. "Yes, he is only sedated. He was the difficulty we ran into I'm afraid." After the stretcher was loaded into the ambulance, the captain said, "Our business is concluded I believe, sergeant."**

 **Troy said, "Before we go our separate ways, captain, I'd like to know why you're doing this?"**

" **Take a good look at him. Your age to join the army is eighteen, am I right?" Troy nodded and Dietrich continued, "If he is even fifteen years of age, I would be surprised. He shouldn't be here, sergeant. He should be home with his family."**

 **With that Captain Dietrich turned and returned to his halftrack and gave the order to leave the area. Troy made sure the stretcher was secured in the ambulance before he said, "Let's shake it."**

 **##################**

 **When they got to the 56** **th** **Armored Battalion, the ambulance took Private Graham to medical. Hitch and Tully dropped Troy and Moffitt off so they could talk to the doctor, then took the jeeps to the motor pool.**

 **The sergeants followed the stretcher into triage and watched as a doctor and nurse tended to the still unconscious young man. When two corpsman carried the stretcher away with the nurse leading the way, the doctor introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Jackson."**

 **Troy shook the offered hand. "Sergeant Troy … Sergeant Moffitt. How is he doctor?"**

" **He has some serious wounds, but with time he should recover. How long has he been unconscious, sergeant?"**

" **We're not sure. Captain Dietrich said he was causing some problems so their medic sedated him."**

 **Dr. Jackson nodded. "I understand. Private Graham's dog tags indicate he's eighteen. He looks much younger."**

 **Moffitt said, "It's possible that's why the Germans returned him to the Allies."**

 **Troy said, "When Graham wakes up, will you send for us? We have some questions for him."**

 **Dr. Jackson replied, "Yes, of course."**

 **Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully in the mess tent after they'd picked up their tent assignment. When the sergeants sat down, Hitch asked, "Everything okay?"**

 **Troy sighed. "The doctor agrees with Dietrich. This kid looks too young to be in the army." He looked at Moffitt and said, "You seem to think so too."**

 **Moffitt said, "You didn't get a good at Private Graham. The three of us did. There is no way you'll convince me he's eighteen, Troy."**

 **Tully added, "He's not even old enough to be growin' peach fuzz yet."**

 **Hitch agreed. "He can't be more than fourteen at the most."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Well, the doctor will send for Moffitt and me when he wakes up. Hopefully, we'll find out the truth then."**

 **A couple of hours later a corpsman found the four of them in their tent and told Troy that Private Graham was awake. Troy stood up and looked at Moffitt as he said, "Let's go get this over with."**

 **As the sergeants left, Hitch said, "Good luck."**

 **On their way to the hospital tent Moffitt said, "You don't sound as if you want to question the private, Troy."**

" **I don't. He joined the army to fight the war. He's been shot up and captured by the Germans. I hate that I'm being made to doubt his loyalty."**

" **It's really not his loyalty that's in question here you know. He could be the best soldier out here, but if he's as young as he looks…"**

 **Troy said, "But what if we're all wrong? What if he is eighteen?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly as they reached the hospital. "Then I guess we'll have to find another reason for why Captain Dietrich sent him back to us."**

 **They went inside and a nurse pointed out Graham's cot. Troy looked down at the young man and said, "Private Graham?"**

 **Pained and tired blue eyes opened to look at Troy and Moffitt standing next to him. "Who wants to know?"**

" **I'm Sergeant Troy and this is Sergeant Moffitt. We have a few questions we'd liked answered if you're feeling up to it."**

 **Graham quickly said, "Sorry, sergeant, I didn't realize who you are. Sure, you can ask me anything."**

 **Troy smiled, pulled up a chair, and sat down. He studied the young face for a moment, then asked, "Do you remember what happened?"**

" **My squad was ambushed. Eight of us were captured, four of us were in bad enough shape to go to medical."**

" **By chance did Captain Dietrich tell you why you were returned to us?"**

 **Graham knew the answer, but said, "No, I don't. No one told me anything."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why were you sedated?"**

" **I … um … wasn't what you'd call cooperative. They stopped the ambulance and the next thing I know I woke up here."**

" **Why would you be so uncooperative that they'd have to sedate you? You were being released?"**

 **Graham frowned and said, "You wouldn't understand."**

 **Troy said, "Try us."**

 **Graham looked from one sergeant to the other, then said, "The Germans were letting me go … but just me. They kept the others. I didn't want to be the only one. It wasn't fair."**

 **Moffitt said, "Unfortunately, there is very little fairness when it comes to war."**

 **Troy said, "We understand more than you know. No one likes to leave their buddies behind, but sometimes it happens."**

 **Moffitt decided it was time to get to the point. "The main reason we're here, private, is because there's been a question raised about your age."**

 **Graham said curtly, "I'm eighteen, sergeant. Says so on my dog tags and all the paperwork I filled out when I joined up."**

" **I'm sorry, but we have reason to believe that's not your true age."**

 **When the private didn't say anything more, Troy asked, "You aren't in any trouble if you're not eighteen. How old are you really?"**

 **Graham wouldn't look at the sergeants when he said, "I'm really tired now. I wanna rest."**

 **Troy stood up and looked at Moffitt. "Okay, you get some rest. We'll talk again later."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, Troy and Moffitt tried talking to Private Graham after breakfast. This time he wouldn't speak to the sergeants at all. Graham just laid there staring at the ceiling. Troy and Moffitt gave up after twenty frustrating minutes.**

 **As they walked back to their tent, Moffitt said, "I have an idea, Troy…"**

 **Troy growled, "Does it include Calvin Graham?"**

" **Indeed it does. Let's have Tully and Hitch talk to him."**

 **Troy thought, then nodded and said, "Yeah, private-to-private might work."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "My thought exactly."**

" **Let's go see if they're willing."**

 **They found Hitch and Tully in the motor pool going over the jeeps. Tully asked, "Is he talking, sarge?"**

 **Troy sighed. "No, he's not … at least not to us. Look, the longer this goes on the more it's looking age related. Moffitt suggested that maybe you and Hitch might have better luck."**

 **Hitch asked, "Why us?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Private Graham may be more willing to talk to fellow privates rather than two sergeants."**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other and shrugged. Hitch said, "All we can do is try."**

 **Troy said, "That's all we're asking."**

 **Tully said, "We'll wait a while. Then we can take him some lunch."**

 **##################**

 **Just before noon Hitch and Tully walked into the hospital tent with a plan. They found the wounded private half sitting up against pillows. Tully set the lunch tray on Graham's lap and said, "Thought you might like some company."**

 **The private looked at Hitch and Tully curiously. "Who are you?"**

 **Hitch said, "I'm Mark Hitchcock. He's Tully Pettigrew."**

 **Tully grabbed a second chair, straddled it, and rested his arms on its back. "To be honest, Calvin, our sergeants thought you might be more willing to talk to a couple of fellow privates."**

 **Graham said evenly, "I'm eighteen."**

 **Hitch sat down and said, "About that, Cal. Look, I know what you're going through."**

" **What're you talking about?"**

 **Tully pointed at the tray. "Go on and eat while we talk."**

 **Hitch looked around to make sure no one would hear what he was saying. "When I joined up I told the recruiter I was eighteen … I wasn't. I managed to falsify my birth certificate, driver's license, the whole thing." Graham looked at Tully suspiciously and Hitch said, "He's the only one that knows the truth. Troy and Moffitt think I'm twenty-one now."**

 **Graham picked up the mug of soup and took a sip, then asked, "Why would you keep his secret?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "We're a team out here. He's a great driver and friend. I don't have a reason to betray his confidence."**

 **Hitch asked, "Does anyone know your secret, Cal?"**

 **Graham said, "No." Then he realized what he'd accidently admitted. "I mean…"**

" **It's okay. We understand. You just want to serve the army and fight for the greater good, right?"**

 **Graham sighed. "Yeah. A recruiter and a Captain Reynolds came to my school and talked to us about the war and what the soldiers were doing to protect our country and help the Allies. I thought about it constantly for weeks. Then I ran away and took a bus to a different town where no one would know me."**

 **Tully asked, "Did you falsify your birth certificate?"**

" **No, I told the recruiter I was an orphan and didn't have one."**

 **Tully grinned. "And he believed you?"**

 **Graham smiled slightly. "Yeah, he told me they'd been getting quite a few orphans joining the army. I learned how to drive during basic training, but still don't have a license."**

" **How long have you been in?"**

" **About six months. Came here right out of basic."**

 **Tully frowned. "What about your folks, Calvin? Have you contacted them?"**

 **Graham shook his head. "If I write to them, they'll realize what I've done and tell the army to send me home."**

 **Hitch asked, "How old are you, Cal?"**

" **Twelve." Hitch and Tully looked at each other, but both managed to hide their shock as Graham said quickly, "You aren't going to tell on me are you?"**

 **Tully asked, "Do you want us to?"**

" **I wish you wouldn't."**

 **And then they changed of subject. By the time Hitch and Tully left, Graham had finished his lunch and was sleeping.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt were waiting in their tent when their privates arrived. Hitch and Tully told the sergeants about their conversation with Graham and his admission of being twelve-years-old.**

 **Moffitt frowned. "Twelve! How in the devil did he manage to join the military?"**

 **Tully said, "He told the recruiter he was an orphan and didn't have a birth certificate."**

 **Hitch added, "The only thing Calvin said that was the truth was he didn't know how to drive so he didn't have a license."**

 **Troy asked, "I'm curious. How did you get him to admit it?"**

" **I hated to do it, but I told him I understood because I lied to my recruiter about my age too. I told him Tully's the only one that knows the truth and you and Moffitt think I'm twenty-one."**

 **Tully said, "I don't think he would've admitted to anything without Hitch's lie and my backing him up."**

 **Moffitt sighed. "His parents must be worried sick."**

 **Troy said, "Well, as soon as he's well enough, he'll be heading home. I'll contact Captain Boggs and let him know what's going on."**

 **As it turned out, Boggs arranged for Private Graham to be transferred, along with several other of the wounded at the 56** **th** **, to the hospital at Ras Tanura. The private would continue to believe that Hitch and Tully had kept his secret as long as possible.**

 **##################**

 **A week after the transfer, after returning from a routine patrol, a message was delivered to Hitch and Tully saying that Private Graham wanted to see them.**

 **They went to the hospital and found Graham sitting up in his bunk. Tully smiled and said, "You're looking better, Calvin."**

 **Hitch said, "Got a message that you wanted to see us."**

 **Graham said, "Yeah, grab a couple of chairs." Once they were seated he sighed. "I know you guys lied to me before."**

" **Oh?"**

" **Captain Boggs was here yesterday. He knows how old I am and told me I'd be sent home."**

 **Tully said, "We did it for your own good. We needed you to admit your real age."**

 **Graham nodded slowly. "I know. At first I was really mad at you. But now that I've had time to think, I'm kinda glad you did. Captain Boggs is going to contact my folks and explain everything. I hope they don't disown me."**

 **Hitch smiled slightly. "I'm sure they'll just be grateful to have you home. When are you leaving?"**

" **Paperwork'll be done by the end of the week. I'll be transferred to a hospital in the states."**

" **It's none of our business, Cal, but what about your discharge?"**

 **Graham smiled. "Captain Boggs says I'll get an honorable discharge, and he's even going to put my name in for a Purple Heart."**

 **Tully grinned. "You've sure earned it."**

" **Plus the captain says I can rejoin the army when I'm really eighteen if I want. Not sure I'll do it though."**

 **Hitch said, "Well, you've got six years to think about it."**

 **Tully put a hand on Calvin's uninjured shoulder. "Let's hope this'll be all over before then and you won't have to worry about it."**

 **Graham suddenly looked every bit of his twelve years as he asked, "Umm … will you guys come back and visit me before I leave?"**

 **Hitch and Tully both grinned. Hitch said, "By the time you get out of here you'll be glad to be rid of us."**


End file.
